Hellraiser: Judgment
Hellraiser: Judgment is an upcoming American horror film written and directed by Gary J. Tunnicliffe, and starring Paul T. Taylor, Heather Langenkamp, Damon Carney, Randy Wayne, Alexandra Harris, Rheagan Wallace, John Gulagher, Mike Jay Regan, Diane Goldner, Andi Powers, Jeff Fenter, Helena Grace Donald, and Grace Montie. It is the tenth film in the Hellraiser film series. Plot Detectives Sean and David Carter are on the case to find a gruesome serial killer terrorizing the city. Joining forces with Detective Christine Egerton, they dig deeper into a spiraling maze of horror that may not be of this world. Cast * Paul T. Taylor as Pinhead : Pinhead is the leader of the Cenobites, who are a group of mutilated humans that make up the Order of the Gash, a faction of Hell that offers those who solve the Lament Configuration certain sadomasochistic pleasures. * Gary Tunnicliffe as The Auditor : The Auditor serves as a clerk in Hell who takes note of a person's sin before passing that person to The Assessor. He is not a Cenobite, as he is part of a faction separate from the Order of the Gash. The character's inception was influenced by Sam Lowry from Brazil and Itzhak Stern from Schindler's List. * Heather Langenkamp as Landlady : Heather Langenkamp is an actress known for her role as Nancy Thompson in A Nightmare on Elm Street. In Judgment, she portrays an obscene, cigarette-smoking landlady. Tunnicliffe was pleased that Langenkamp agreed to take part in the film, given that she is regularly offered horror film roles. * Damon Carney as Detective Sean Carter : The character Sean Carter is a police detective that investigates a string of murders, leading to the discovery of an other-worldly threat. * Randy Wayne as Detective David Carter : The character David Carter is a police detective and collaborator with Sean Carter during the investigation of a string of murders. * Rheagan Wallace * Alexandra Harris as Detective Christine Egerton : During the events of Judgment, Detective Christine Egerton helps Sean and David Carter in their murder investigation. * John Gulagher as The Assessor : The Assessor is a worker in Hell that takes part in the judgment of sinners. * Mike Jay Regan as The Chatterer applies the make-up for the Chatterer III on set of Hellraiser: Judgment.|200px]] : In the Hellraiser films, the Chatterer is a member of the Order of the Gash that dons facial deformities and continuously clicking teeth. Actor Mike Regan previously played the Chatterer Torso in Hellraiser: Inferno and the Chatterer in Hellraiser: Hellseeker, Hellraiser: Deader, and Hellraiser: Hellworld. * Diane Goldner as The Cleaner : Judgment includes the Cleaners as a group of aging naked women that force their tongues onto victims as penance. * Andi Powers as Jury 1 : The Jury appear in Judgment as three nude women in their twenties with skinless faces that pass verdicts onto victims in Hell. * Jeff Fenter as Karl Watkins * Helena Grace Donald as Jophiel * Grace Montie as Crystal Lanning : The character of Crystal Lanning is a dog-loving socialite that is murdered in a grisly fashion, setting the plot of the film into motion. Trivia * This is the second Hellraiser film to not feature Doug Bradley as Pinhead. Category:Movies